Model Mishaps
by PrankingProdigy
Summary: Piper McLean, I repeat, is a model that DO not do beauty pageants. They are ridiculous, a waste of time and most importantly not worth being tortured in make-up for. So why does she find herself in an airplane flying towards one? Not to mention add in an annoying blue eye boy with his New Yorker friends and what do you get? One big Model Mishap of course!
1. Chapter 1

**Got the idea from reading Commercial Breaks (great book! You should read it!) And Just Listen. Hope you like it! **

**All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Model Mishaps**

Chapter 1  
Piper's POV

_His lips were just centimeter away from mine and I could feel his breathe on my lips._

_His beautiful blue eyes sparkled brightly yet they were filled with love. Just as he was about to kiss me however he stopped._

_'What's wrong my love?'_

_He opened his mouth._

_'Piper! Snap out it! Your totally awesome best friends are here!'_

_Than he_\- wait a second What?

I felt my book being snatched away and instantly to glare at whoever did it.

'Really pipes? A romance novel? Don't you have anything better to do than read this junk? Besides it's Summer! You suppose to enjoy the holidays with us! Not go to some dumb audition!"

I scowled and snatch the book back.

'This is not junk Katie! And Annabeth! I expected much more from you!'

Annabeth raised her eyebrow and looked incredulous.

'Excuse me! What did I do? I had absolutely no part in it!'

I huffed.

'You should have... I don't know, prevented Katie from doing so or something!'

'Oh please and miss out on this? The great Piper McLean reading a romance novel? I am so proud of you!'

Silena squealed and hugged me.

'Can't... breath... Silena... somebody... help.'

Silena let go and giggled nervously allowing me to finally breathe.

'Oops sorry piper, I'm just so proud!'

She reached out towards me and i dogged her.

'Please stop struggling me. I would to stay alive seeing as Summer just began.'

She pouted as the three of us laughed.

I stared at my three best friends and smiled as I hugged my book.

Katie Gardner was our black haired brown eyes environmentalist.

She was the daughter of the town's local flower shop owner and excelled in anything related to plants.

Silena Beauregard was our group's fashion and boy expert. She was what you call 'boy-crazy' who was in short, stunning. She was the daughter of the local chocolate shop owner and loved anything related to love.

Lastly, Annabeth Chase was our blonde eyed genius. She had blonde princess curls with unusual grey eyes and a California tan and was probably the smartest girl I knew. She lived with her father and stepfamily that she hated.

Lastly there's me. I have kaleidoscope eyes that change colour and choppy brown hair. I guess I'm supposedly pretty since I'm a commercial model/girl. In case your thinking 'what the hell is that?' Let me make it short and easy.

I have stared in thousands of commercials where I promote horrible products and make them look like they are good. I have been doing it every since I was a few months old and is I'm not ashamed to admit that I'm one of the best in the industry. If you actually saw me you would be wondering where you saw me. I look familiar but yet unknown to you.

This is most likely because you wore my face on your diapers when you were a baby or you have put your thumb on my face while eating a snack bar. My face is plastered on TV commercials everywhere. In fact you might even have seen me while taking a bath, seeing as I did a hair advertisement a few months ago and my face is currently on shampoo bottles everywhere.

...

Ok, that sounded gross.

Besides all that I'm the daughter of Tristan McLean (Yes the Tristan McLean, the Famous actor) an actor. But many people don't know that I'm his kid of course except my best friends. I'm actually quite lucky to have friends to be truthful. Many girls with my jobs usually have to concentrate and hardly have any time to make friends that is.

Lets just say because of our popularity in the industry, we do not exactly bother about school and could care less about school. Than again, other people who think that girls like us are snobs mostly doesn't approach us.

Anyway I snapped back to my friends.

'Do what are you guys doing her? This is a go-see audition. Last I remembered, I'm the only girl in the school who go to this things.'

'We just wanted to see how the system go and besides,' Annabeth raised her eyebrow, 'we notice some girls walking out of the building dejectedly every since you got here. Why is that?'

'Really? Wow, I must be more awesome than I thought.' I said kiddingly.

'Haha so funny.' Katie said.

'Don't you have to practice for your go-see-'

'Callback. I already pass the go-see.'

She looked skeptical.

'Fine. Call back or something.'

I raised my script.

'There's only two lines. What's there to practice,' I said, ' and how did you guys get in here? Only auditioning people can come in.'

Silena stared at the quiet room where other girls were starting to stare.

'Um girls I think we are attracting too much attention. We should go before the guards catch us.'

I looked at her incredulously.

'You sneaked in here? Are you guys crazy?'

'Hey! We did it to see you! Look at the time we should go now girls.'

I saw to guards approaching.

Katie gulped while Annabeth nodded.

"Yep. Bye piper! See you later!"

And with that the three of them ran out of the door avoiding the guards.

I chuckled and stood up just as someone called my name.

'Here!' I yelled as i entered.  
-Line break-  
Later on...  
(Still) Piper's POV

I walked out of the place, knowing that I had the job in the bag.

Just than my phone rang.

Looking at the caller ID, I recognize it as Aphrodite, from Aphrodite cabin, also known as my agent and more importantly, my mom. You see my parents aren't married and my mom brought me into the commercial industries when I was young however I live with my dad. They aren't really on good terms. Complicated huh?

"Hey mom what's up?"

"Piper! Pack your bags! Your going to New York! I have talked with your dad and everything's arranged!" She said excitedly.

Wow, she talked to dad? It must be important.

"What for?"

"I have sighed you for a beauty pageant! It starts in a week and its in New York!"

I swear I'm not lying when I say I stopped in the middle of the street and froze there.

'Hello, Piper dear? Hum... maybe I was to direct...'

Than I started screaming.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN A BEAUTY PAGENT? YOU KNOW I HATE THOSE THINGS! HOW DARE YOU SIGH ME UP AND IN NEW YORK TOO! IT'S THE SUMMER HOLIDAYS AND IM STUCK DOING SOME STUPID BEAUTY PAGENT? FORGET IT IM NOT GOING!"

I heard her winced.

"Darling maybe you should calm down a bit-"

"CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?! NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! STAY IN YOUR OFFICE! IM COMING OVER!"

Without hearing her reply I hanged up and began running towards her office, pushing through the crowd that had formed and were staring at me, stunned by my screaming.

Ignoring them, I ran towards my mom's office, mumbling cussed words on the way.

In the office...

"Oh hey piper. What are you doing here-"

"Where's my mom." I snapped.

My mom's secretary looked surprise.

"She's in her office. Why-"

I pushed pass him and stormed to my moms office.

"Continuing my earlier statement, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
My mom was looking skeptically at me.

"WHY ARE YOU-"

"Ok, to answer your questions, A) this pageant could give you a boost to your career and promote the company. B) You have to go and C) even though I'm sorry for cutting into your summer no, you may not bring your friends."

"WHAT? But I-"

"No buts-"

After about half an hour of arguing, she won. I walk dejectedly out.

"Make sure to bring your things Piper!" My mother sang. It amazing how she could go from firm and strict to fun and sweet so suddenly.

"Guess I'm going to New York. Hopefully the girls won't be mad I thought, biting my lip.

Than again, I'm always wrong in this kind of prediction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Model Mishaps**

Chapter 2:

Jason's POV

"YO! Grace! Over here!"

I turned towards Percy and smiled as I ran towards him and the rest of the guys.

"Hey guys! What's up! "

Travis Stoll and his brother Conner Stoll gave me a mischievous smile.

"Well, Summer's here and Conner and I have tons of pranks to play…" he trailed of, which sort of scared me.

Nico chuckled and shook his head.

"Don't mind them, anyway like they said, Summer's here! So what shall we do?"

Chris shrugged and Beckendorf raised his eyebrow.

Grover looked around wildly in a sort of wondering manner.

"Hey guys, where's Leo?"

Frank snorted.

"He said something about girls, you know him."

Will smirked at him.

"Of course you wouldn't care. After all, you have your darling Hazel."

Frank blushed while Nico narrowed his eyes.

"Are you talking about my sister Solace? Because if I recalled correctly, just the other day _someone _insisted to follow me to the mechanic shop to fix my car on that very_ specific_ day where a certain Miss Nyssa was working at."

It was Will's turn to blush and the rest of us laugh.

"Hopefully, Rachel and Reyna won't bother us this summer," Percy scowled.

I nodded.

"I agree. I don't know why they refuse to leave us alone." I said, scowling.

"I swear they-"

"HEY GUYS!" Leo's voice shot throughout the School's parking lot.

I laughed as he ran at high speed toward us with a wide grin.

"What may we do the pleasure of helping, dear Leo?" Chris asked, smirking.

He was too excited to take offence however.

"Um, is your ADHD acting up again, because-"

"No, guess what I heard?!" he yelled, interrupting me.

Have I mention that my best friend can sometimes get a bit crazy? In a good way of course.

Before anyone of us could answer/guess, he yelled his excitement out loud.

"I JUST FOUND OUT THAT THERE'S GOING TO BE A BEAUTY PAGEANT IN ZEUS'S HOTEL."

We stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

Suddenly Percy grinned.

"That's great! That means there's going to be pretty girls. Hey, Why didn't you tell us about the pageant Jase? It's in your dad's hotel after all."

I shrugged.

"I didn't know about it, how did you find out about it anyway Leo?"

He shook his head.

"Does it matter?! We have to go there! I heard the participants are coming to stay and take part in the Hotel's pageant on Friday. That's tomorrow! I guess schools end for Summer earlier in other places."

The guys all were sort of grinning as they stared at me.

"Sure, let's go. It'll be fun." Beckendorf said.

"Wait a second. No way. Every time we go to my dad's hotel, we always end up messing it up. He has basically unofficially banned you guys from coming or entering the hotel. Remember the last 'broken extremely important antique vase' situation?"

"Oh come on, we apologized and we will definitely not be skateboarding in the hotel this time."

They stared at me expectantly.

I sighed.

"Fine. Just don't do anything to enraged him again guys."

They whopped and hi-five one another.

_Thalia is so not going to like this._ I thought.

-Line break-

Piper's POV

"FORGET IT I ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY REFUSE TO ACCEPT IT!"

I winced.

"But I-"

"NO! I AM NOT LETTING YOU GO WITHOUT US!"

"I'm sorry but we are already at the airport even if you refuse now it's too late!"

Sure enough, Silena frowned and looked upset.

Lets just say, my friends did not take it well and were currently scowling and staring sadly as I was about to board the plane soon.

"But I just don't get it! How can your Mum just do this? The dumb pageant is stealing you away from us for the summer! Not to mention it's like for a month! Or was it two?" Katie asked/yelled.

I sighed.

"Apparently, it's some mega big pageant that the participants need to 'train' for. So it'll take about two months? Two and a half? I don't know." **(I have no idea how real beauty pageants are like. So please work with me.)**

"Two? Ok, that's ridiculous!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"I have no idea and I am not looking forward to it so can you guys please not make leaving any worse?" I asked.

They looked at each other.

"Fine, I guess we weren't being any fair to you. But we'll miss you so much!" Katie exclaimed, hugging me.

Silena narrowed her eyes.

"This can't be happening!" she declared.

We stared at her.

"Please don't tell me you're having one of your 'crazy idea' moments." Annabeth frowned.

Silena shook her head.

"Ok, first none of my ideas are crazy and this idea is brilliant!"

I raised my eyebrow.

"What is it?"

She smiled mysteriously.

"You'll see. But if it works, we'll be seeing you quite soon."

Before I could ask, my dad suddenly appeared.

"Come on Pipes, your plane is arriving and- Oh, hello girls. You here to see Piper off?"

"Hello Mr. McLean and yes, we'll here to see her off." Annabeth said.

He chuckled.

"I know, I too am going to miss her."

Katie looked surprise.

"You're not going with her? But I thought…"

He shook his head.

"Nope. I still have some filming to do. Only her mum is going with Piper." He said.

"And I'm sorry to say this but Piper needs to go now so please say your goodbyes girls."

For the last time that evening, they gave me a big hug and we said our goodbyes.

"Make sure you video chat us Piper, or else we'll hunt you down!"

I chuckled.

"Of course guys. But you'd think I'm leaving forever from the way we're acting."

As I left, I said one last goodbye to my dad before entering the plane and meeting my mum.

"Piper! You're here sweetheart." My mum exclaimed.

Typical of her to get first class seats.

"Now, I will be quite busy so I'm afraid I'll will have to separate from you at the hotel. There you will check in and meet up at the pageant to show your arrival. Than…"

I blocked her out as I stared out of the window.

_New york, here I come._

**Hey guys! Hope you like that chap! Anyway, unfortunately I'm going on holiday to Thailand for the next four days so without the computer I can't post anything. *****Sadly pouting*****. However I will definitely write and post the next chapter when I return! Pls Review and tell me what you think about the story!**

**-PrankingProdigy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Model Mishaps**

Chapter 3:

Piper's POV

"Piper- PIPER! SWEETIE! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO A WORD I SAY?"

I snapped out of my daydream and pushed my headphones down.

"Huh?- What? I mean, I'm listening mom. What's wrong?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically.

"I said that I'm meeting some of my old friends who live in New York. The hotel is right in front. Will you be Ok going in alone?"

I stared at the grand and thunderous hotel in front and blinked blankly.

"Huh?"

She sighed again.

"You don't listen to a word I say, do you? Just go into the hotel, check in and get to the beauty pageant gathering at three. Got it?"

I was about to say something when she interrupted me.

"Oh, and be a dear and help me bring our luggage in will you? Great! Bye sweetie!"

Than, Aphrodite ran off, leaving me with the numerous amounts of pink bags and luggage.

Now don't get me wrong, I love my mum. But sometimes I can't help but feel like killing her. For example, right now where she leaves me stranded in front of a five-star hotel (with people everywhere staring) with about 20 enormous bags and luggage belonging to _her _(that the _taxi driver__s_ was still struggling to take out of their cabs) to bring in and do all the work she was supposed to do.

Yay. What a great Mom.

NOT.

I sighed and rubbed my temple as I closed my eyes.

_Whatever, just get this over with and get the hotel to bring the bags in._

Grabbing about 5 or 6 bags,(making it impossible to see in front of me as I had stacked them in front of me like boxes) I stumbled and grumbled as I made my way towards the hotel.

_ZEUS'S HOTEL huh? Conceited much? Than again Aphrodite did name Aphrodite's Cabin after herself so I'm sought of insulting my own mother right now. I wonder what the girls are doing? Probably something better than this nonsense, I mean this is stupid! Stupid Beauty Pageant. Even the name is stupid. The Olympus pageant? See who will be the Olympus Queen? How stupid can this get- Ok, getting sidetracked here._

As I push through the automatic revolving door and entered the lobby I heard a boy shout.

"Hey! Grace! Catch!- Wait! I mean _watch out_!"

The next thing I knew, something crashed into me- hard- and I gave a shriek of surprise as I crashed onto the floor and the bags I was holding dropped everywhere.

_What in the world?- Wait, why am I saying it in my head?_

"WHAT IN THE WORLD!"

Jason's POV (10 minutes before…)

"Whoa, this girls are hot!"

I rolled my eyes at Leo but nodded anyway.

Sure, they were pretty. I'll give you that. But trust Leo to turn on the charm at the first pretty girl he sees. Even now he was winking at smiling at some of the beauty pageant girls. He must be in heaven now.

"I feel like I'm in heaven now!"

See?

Travis clapped his back and they went back to staring at some of them.

Percy chuckled.

"Hey Grace! The Asian chick is checking you out."

Sure enough, a tall Asian girl with dark hair in ringlets, plenty of jewelry and perfect make-up was staring at me, giggling as she looked at me.

As I shot her a friendly lopsided smile, she wink and blinked her eyes rapidly.

The guys laughed.

"Looks like the chick has a thing for Grace. Though her eyes look like they're about to pop."

"Haha. How funny, Solace."

"What are we doing here anyway, sitting on the sofa looking at a bunch of attractive girls checking in? We should totally be meeting them now!" Conner exclaimed so loudly that some of the girls started laughing.

"Well, for one, it's not like they haven't notice the bunch of weird teenage boys staring at them from the sofa for the past 15 minutes" Percy said.

I shrugged. Usually the staff would chase people who loiter in the lobby, but than again, they were probably to scared to chase their boss' son away.

"Too bad Frank and Beck decided to miss this." Chris said winking at some giggling girls. "I mean how could helping their parents be more important than this!"

"Well, I guess we do look like some stalkers. Sitting here and all. –Oh god. Look who just came in?" Nico pointed towards the entrance where a familiar redhead and dark haired girls came walking in with their noses held high.

Percy's eyes widened and he ducked onto the sofa.

"Please tell me Rachel and Reyna didn't see us." He pled.

"Too late, they're coming! Act natural!" I mumbled.

Sure enough they proceeded towards us with big smiles.

"Hey boys!" Rachel said, blinking her eyes.

"Are you here to see us enter the pageant?" Reyna ask putting her hand on my shoulder.

I awkwardly removed her hand, making her pout and look annoyed.

"Actually we're just hanging out here, you know, playing football." Travis said, raising the football he had brought as he looked warily at the approaching Rachel.

"Yep! We sure are! In fact," Nico snatched football, "we're working on our throwing and catching."

"Than why aren't you doing it now?" Rachel asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Of course we're doing it!" Conner exclaimed, pushing us forward.

"Wait!" I whispered to him. "But my dad will kill me if we play! Besides why should we do it for the school's two biggest airheads?!"

"Because they are also the school's biggest psychos and I don't know about you, but I rather convince them quickly so they will go than have them breathe down my neck for the rest of the day!" Percy whispered as he pushed me, "Now go!"

I frowned but agreed as we got into a simple formation.

"Um, Mr. Grace? What are you doing?" a hotel staff said as he came forward, "I don't think your father will be please."

"Don't worry. It's just one throw."

He frowned but walked away wearily to attend some guest.

Leo grabbed the ball and threw it towards me, who apparently he couldn't see, was talking/distracted by the hotel staff.

"Hey! Grace! Catch!- Wait! I mean _watch out_!"

The next thing I knew, my instinct kicked in and I ran and caught the ball- only to bump into a flash of pink.

There was a loud shriek of surprise (a girl's I think) and bags- and their contents- flew everywhere. I crashed onto the floor with the football in my hand. I wasn't so surprise as to shriek out loud, but still I had a surprise face.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD!"

I snapped my head towards the girl in front of me.

She was pretty yet she had a familiar glow, with choppy and uneven chocolate brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes. She was about my age and looked like one of the contestants, probably cause she was one. Well, she would be pretty if her face wasn't red from anger. And if pure hatred wasn't shown all over her face. Or if she wasn't glaring at me hatefully with her arms crossed. Or if- ok you get what I mean.

Spotting the football in my hands, her face turned even redder (if that was possible).

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? THIS IS A HOTEL! NOT A FOOTBALL FIELD YOU IDIOT! GREAT NOW ALL MY AGEANT'S CLOTHES ARE SCATTERED EVERYWHERE!"

I raised my hands in defense and instantly glared back at her.

"Ok, I'm sorry! Shop shouting. Sheesh. You sound like a mad man."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Excuse me? I'm the mad one? Well you don't see me playing _football_ in a HOTEL NOW, DO YOU?" she yelled, her voice increasing with every word.

"Well you don't have act so crazy now do you?"

She looked incredulous and gaped while breathing angrily at me.

I stood up and indicated to the hotel staff, who were in no doubt, horrified with the distress in one of their guest, and started running around and picking up the clothing while the manager hurried towards us. About everyone in the lobby was staring at the commotion (and clothes) in front of them.

"See, they'll do the work for you. No worry. Besides shouldn't you be the one who makes your agent carry your bags? Not the other way round?" I offered a hand and flashed a charming smile that no girl would be able to resist.

To my surprise, she ignored my hand and angrily got up, still glaring.

As she was a bit shorter than me, she had to look up to glare.

"You" she poked my chest, "are" poke "the" poke "most" poke "hateful" poke "jerk" poke "I" poke "have" poke "ever" poke "met!"

She stepped back and glowered at the arriving manager.

"I am so sorry Miss! If there is anything we can do for you, please tell us immediately! I-"

She scoffed.

"You want to do something? Pack all my clothes! Get my luggage! AND GET THIS JERK OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

She was clearly enraged and stormed towards the front desk with the manager (who gave me a look that said 'your father will be hearing about this') following her.

I know I probably should have just left but I couldn't help but follow. Angering her just felt like so much fun.

I planted a smirk as she walked towards the desk where the girls were mysteriously letting her past and staring at her wearily. Though from the way they stared it seemed like it was because they recognized her and felt distress. Only the Asian girl glared at her hatefully. She definitely recognized her.

"I want to check in." she replied stonily.

The front desk women stuttered.

"O-Of cour-Course Miss. By what name?"

"Aphrodite Cabin."

The manager eyes flash with recognition and paled considerably, even the women looked frantic as she recognized the name. I raised my eyebrow. This girl must be real valuable and definitely part of the pageant.

"Are you Miss Aphro-"

She waved them off.

"That's my mum, and just give me the keys, I don't a crap about anything else."

"Oh come on, cheer up. I already apologized."

Her eyes snapped towards mine, filled with raged.

The manager gave me a warning look. But hey! If I didn't recognize the name, it isn't my problem.

"Leave. Me. Alone." she pushed past me and stormed towards he lift. I would have just leaved her but knowing what a fuss my dad would make, I huffed and went to patch things up. Maybe it would lesson my dad's anger if he knew I pacified his 'valuable guest'.

"Look, don't act like such a sore loser. I'll make it up to you ok?"

She ignored me and continued walking.

"Aw, come on Beauty Queen."

She stopped.

"What did you just call me." She asked in a deadly voice, still not turning.

I raised my eyes. 'Beauty Queen' was supposed to calm her down. After all girls like being called beautiful didn't they?

"Um, Beauty Queen?" I couldn't help but add, "Didn't you hear me the first time? I said-"

As quick as lightning, she spun around and brought her knee to my-place-where-the-sun-don't-shine.

I fell onto the floor clutching myself and groaning to myself, stiffing the screams that the immense pain was bring me.

She huffed and glared.

"Don't ever call me that!" she whispered harshly.

I could hear one of my supposed best friends sniggering in the background.

Than she turned and gracefully walked into the open elevator, as if she hadn't just kicked me at all, leaving me biting my lips, silently gasping for air.

As the elevator door closed, some of the staff ran towards me.

_Ok, that is one mean chick _

**Ok….. I have nothing to say except: Review people!**

**Tell me what you think!**

**-PrankingProdigy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Model Mishaps**

Chapter 4:

Piper's POV

"Stupid boy, stupid hotel, stupid pageant…."

As I muttered more mean things, I stormed towards my assigned room. A few elderly tourists looked horrified at my language but said nothing when I gave them my death glare.

As I reached my room, I opened it angrily and slammed the door behind me, frightening some of the nearby maids.

"ARGGGGGGGGG!"

I jumped onto the bed and screamed into the pillow, not even bothering to check out the room like I usually would have. (After all I knew Aphrodite only ordered the most expensive suites so obviously the room was awesome with a king size bed, large bathroom, it's own living room and kitchen with a neatly stocked fridge. But whatever.)

I couldn't believe that- that _idiot._ Embarrassing me like that! Not to mention stupidly refusing to admit his dumb mistake and apologies. Seriously! _Football_? What sane person plays football in a hotel lobby? Only a psychotic pig like him would do something as stupid as that!

I screamed into my pillow once again.

"Why that piece of-"

"Um, Miss? Your luggage is here." Someone knocked on the door with a nervous voice.

I stormed to the door and yelled.

"WHAT?!"

The maid or should I say a maid, a bell boy and one sweating manager jumped back in surprise.

"Your luggage is here Miss."

I saw the hallway Aphrodite's luggage. (ok, I was exaggerating but you get the idea.)

"SO!"

I saw the manager worriedly took out his handkerchief to clean his sweat.

"Would you like us to put them in your room Miss?"

I glared at them.

"Give me the blue luggage."

The bellboy grabbed my luggage and gave it to me hurriedly.

"Here Miss." He squeaked.

I snatched the luggage and tossed it into my room with a loud 'bang'. They flinched.

"How about the rest of your luggage Miss?"

I narrowed my eyes at the manager, making him cower back.

"Do I look like a 'pink' girl?"

"Um, No?"

"Exactly!" I snapped, making him flinched.

"Those are my Moms! So bring them to her room!"

I grabbed the other room card and toss it to the manager.

He caught it with a squeak of surprise while the others move back wearily as if I had just tossed a bomb.

"Put her luggage in her suite!"

"But aren't you worried if something goes missing?"

I scowled.

"Are you planning on stealing something?"

"N-No! Of course not!" the manager replied hurriedly.

"Then it'll be fine! My mom always knows what her things are, if something goes missing, she'll know who to blame."

I glared at them.

"We wouldn't want that now would we."

"Of course not! I wasn't thinking Miss."

He said as the bellboy and maid scattered to the luggage.

He looked relieved that my anger had subsided a little though.

I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"Look, I apologize for my rude behavior. I'm always in a bad mood when I'm angry. Please give the staff my sincere apologies."

He looked surprise but sighed with relieved.

"Thank you Miss. We apologize for what happened. I'm sure he didn't mean to bump into you, he can rude after all, we apologize on his behalf-"

My eyes flash with anger at the memory of what happened.

"HE'S SENDING PEOPLE TO APOLOGIZE FOR HIM NOW?! THAT'S IT'S! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! NOW!"

I screamed into his frightened face and slammed the door. Again, I jumped onto my bed and screamed a bloodcurdling scream.

In anger, I grab my phone and called Katie, knowing she would be with the other girls.

_Whatever, Mom's loaded she won't mind spending money for overseas calling._

"Hello?"

"Katie! Katie you won't believe what happened! I-I-ARGGGGG"

"Whoa. Calm down Pipes. Start from the beginning."

"You will never believe the crazy stupid thing that just happened to me. That-That _boy _is the most ridiculous, stupid person I have ever met in my whole entire life!"

There was complete silence at the other end.

"Oh. My. God." Katie began.

"Exactly! I knew you would understand! I have met him for like an hour and I hate him already! I swear he is stupider than a-a _pig_! He-"

"PIPER MCLEAN MET A BOY!"

"-ought to rot in- Wait What?"

"GIRLS! YOU HAVE GOT TO HEAR THIS!"

"Wait, what are you talking abou-"

"OMIGOSHHOWCOULDYOUNOTTELLMETHATYOUMETABOYFIRST? YOUSHOULDHAVECALLEDMEFIRST!"

I winced as Silena's loud squeal came through the speaker.

"What? No! I-"

"You, Piper McLean, met a boy? Never thought I'd see the day." Annabeth said in amazement.

The three of them began talking at once and I snapped.

"NO, I DID NOT MEET A BOY! SO SHUT UP AND LISTEN!"

They fell silent and I could practically hear Silena's pout through the phone.

"But I thought you said you met a boy!" Silena whined.

"No! Katie said that!"

"Piper, the only boy you have ever spoken about to us is your father. If you're actually telling us _willingly _about one, it definitely means he's a big deal. So spill." Katie said seriously.

"No! Out of all I said just now, that's the only thing you got out of? Didn't you hear me talking about what a pig he was?"

"Actually, Katie has a good point Pipes."

"Annabeth! How can you say that! You're supposed to the smartest and most sane person in the group! You never gush or talk about boys before! You can't change now! Help me!"

"So you admit it!" Silena said gleefully.

"No I don't! I meant that I met a boy **not in that way**." I said, exaggerating the last few words.

"But you-"

"You want to hear the story or not?"

They shut up and I scowled at their obvious eager and glee.

"So I was entering the hotel with my mom's bags and you know how much _that is_," I rolled my eyes at the thought, "As I was entering some idiot guy crash into me!-"

"Was he cute?" Katie demanded.

"What, I mean I guess?"

"On a scale of one to ten how would you rate him?" Annabeth asked.

"Um, I don't know. I-"

"Was any of his friends hot?" Silena gushed.

"Ok, that's it! You want to hear the story or not?"

"Fine." They said grumpily.

"Good. So I-"

"But was he hot?"

"ARGGGGG! Fine! He is hot_ and_ cute all right! He is good-looking! He has electric blue eyes and a cute little small scar on the corner of his lip! He is very tall, have an athletic build, muscular and tanned arms and is in short the hottest blonde I have ever seen ok! Satisfied?!" I yelled, panting as I finished.

I heard smug silence at the end.

"Very satisfied. You can continue now." Annabeth said, sounding like she was smiling.

I grumbled curse words under my breath as I continued.

"He bumped into me, made me spill all the bags, and didn't even apologize! Well, ok he did but he wasn't sincere nor sorry in the first place! He had the nerve to say I was making a big fuss and that I should calm down! Jerk much? Than he called me Beauty Queen! Seriously! No one calls me that! No one is allowed to call me that awful nickname! A-And you wont believe the reason he bumped into me! He was playing football! _Football!_ Who plays football in a hotel lobby?!"

"Him apparently." Annabeth muttered and Silena giggled.

I ignored her and continued my rant.

"- There are things called football fields for Olympus sake! Bottom line, He embarrass the heck out of me! And to top it off, he sent the staff to apologize for him- on second thought, he didn't even apologize, I bet the staff's just covering for him! I HATE HIM! HE IS SUCH A JERK!"

As I caught my breath they was silence on the other end.

"You like him."

My mouth dropped open.

"No I don't! Didn't you hear anything I said? I HATE HIM!"

"Well people do often mistake hate for love." Silena continued, " I would know, I am a 'boy expert' after all."

I could hear Katie and Annabeth laughed quietly from the side.

"NO I DON'T!"

"Fine, fine. You don't. Happy? And Silena please stop provoking her." Katie said.

"Let me guess," Annabeth said, interrupting me before I could rebut, "You didn't let him off so easy right?"

I felt an evil smile crept to my face.

"At least he was suffering." I said satisfactorily, replaying my awesome kick in my mind again, "Serves him right."

"What did you do Piper?" Katie asked wearily.

"I kneed him." I said smugly. "At the most painful part."

"Piper! Why did you do that?" Silena reprimanded. "That is not the way to get a guy to like you!"

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!"

"Someone's in denial." Silena sang.

"Why you-"

"What's Romeo called anyway?" Annabeth asked.

I scowled at her 'Romeo' comment, but answered her question anyway.

"I dunno. It's not like I can say something like 'Hey! Sorry about kneeling you in the groin, but more importantly can you tell me your name? My weird friends want to know for some weird reason.' Yeah right, besides I doubt I'll see him again."

They scowled and Katie protested.

"We are not weird!"

"Whatever. Lets forget about Mr. idiot for a moment and focus on what's more important. How's my dad?"

"He's fine." Annabeth said at the same time Katie whined.

"What are we? Chopped Liver?"

I rolled my eyes but smile.

"Fine. How are you guys? Silena still boy crazy?"

Said person gasp incredulously, while Annabeth and Katie howled with laughter.

"Just kidding. Seriously how are you?"

"Piper you've been gone for only a day and a half at most, what huge thing would have changed?" Annabeth asked.

"Well I don't know, my house could've burned down during the last few hours."

Katie snorted while Silena scoffed and I was pretty sure Annabeth was rolling her eyes.

"Wait don't you have to go to your pageant or something Pipes?"

"Oh," I said, "Nah, Don't worry about it. Mom said the meeting was at three. I have plenty of time."

"Um Piper?" Annabeth said slowly, "I don't want to alarm you or anything but it's 3.20."

"What? Don't be ridiculous, it's 2.20." I said, checking my watch.

"No it's two twenty here, New York is ahead by one hour. Check the hotel cloak." Silena said.

"What? I think your mistaken girls- HOLY CRAP! IT'S 3.20! I'M 20 MINITES LATE! SORRY GIRLS! GOTTA GO!"

"Good Luck Pipes." Katie said before I ended the call and went crazily around the room, throwing open my luggage and desperately getting changed.

**I know all of you probably hate me for not updating so long and I apologize! SORRY! However assure anyone who assumed that I did not discontinue the story or anything. Hope you guys like this chapter and I assure you Piper is really nice (in this story) if you get the idea that she's bad from this chapter. Sorry once again and Same thing: REVIEW!**

**All reviews are read and appreciated, bad or good.**

**Oh! And I know this chapter is quite short and I promised to try increasing them next time! **

**Apologetic Cookies for everyone!**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(:)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(:)(::)(::)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(:)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(:)(::)(::)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(:)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(:)(::)(::)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(:)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(:)(::)(::)**

**-PrankinProdigy**


	5. Chapter 5

Model Mishaps

Chapter 5:

Jason's POV

"Do you know how disappointed I am," Zeus bellowed. "Not only did you disobey me, you cause us to offend a very important guest!"

I winced at the throbbing *cough* pain as I tried to at least look like I was listening.

"Jason, Son. Are you even listening!"

"Huh, what- I mean yeah dad I sure am."

Dad sighed.

"Jason, how many times must I say as my successor-"

"- I have to learn to respect the hotel's rules and start preparing myself for the responsibility ahead… Yep I know Dad. You've repeated it many times. But it wasn't my fault, that girl can kick." I winced, remembering the sharp pain.

Dad raised his eyebrows with a sympathy look, but I could see his lips curving into an amused smile.

"Yes, I'm sure it hurts, I've been on _that_ path before." He said with a pained expression. ", But still, I cant say you didn't see that coming son."

I scowled.

"Thanks for your sympathy." I said with a pained look.

He chuckled, than abruptly turned serious.

"Honestly, though try not to enrage Miss McLean with your words again. Her mother is an important guest and a dear friend of your stepmom and I. Making a bad impression on them would not do good for the hotel."

_So her last name is McLean, hum… where have I heard that name before…_

"Whose her mom?" I asked, intrigued.

"Her mom is one of the most important people in the fashion and showbiz industries." He said with an expecting tone.

When I shrugged, he sighed and gave me a disapproving look.

"Aphrodite."

I stared blankly.

He rolled his eyes.

"She the current most famous fashion designer in Milan and the CEO to Aphrodite's Cabin. A company designed to help promising youngsters progressed in the more fashionable part of showbiz like modeling and such."

"Wow, famous people. I'm shocked and bouncing with excitement." I said flatly as I rolled my eyes. It wasn't like I had never met famous people before, after all this _is_ the best 5-star hotel in the city.

Dad frowned at my lack of excitement.

"Nevertheless, getting back to the important matter." Dad straightened his tie, " Be nice to our guest, especially our um slightly _enraged _one. I just got word that her anger scared the daylights out of the manager."

I smirked in amusement and he glared.

"Apologize and if she refuses to accept, I'm sure you can use some of your charms son," he smiled. "She quite a pretty girl after all."

I scowled. "I'm not a some sort of playboy like you dad."

He ignored me.

"Also, I'm sure your friends already heard of the beauty pageant, seeing as the whole bunch of you were looking at the girls. Your stepmom is in charge of it so don't cause any trouble." He gave a pointed glare as I smirked. " You can at least try to help out your stepmom, not to mention it'll do good for you since Miss McLean is one of the contestants. In fact the first rehearsal is starting right now."

_Oh really, _my ears pricked.

"What no punishment?" I asked as he started to turn around, a clear sigh that he was losing interest and attention. (I knew that this was going to be the last time I talked to him for the next few days)

"Oh, I'm sure you have already gotten the punishment you deserve." He smirked. "After all you've experience true pain in the last few hours haven't you."

I scowled and exited the room as his assistant entered (a clear sigh that my 'appointment' was over)

"Oh and by the way, helping your stepmom is part of your punishment as well!" my dad called from behind as I slammed the door.

_Stupid pretty girl with her stupid kicks. _

I stormed towards the elevator, not caring for the disapproving look by the staff.

_What kind of girl gets upset by a compliment? Beauty Queen means that she pretty! Is she some kind of weirdo who wants me to call her 'Ugly Witch'? What is her problem!_

I angrily pushed the elevator button and waited for the elevator to reach the lobby.

_Still, for a girl, she can really __**kick , **_I winced as the throbbing pain returned.

As the elevator opened, two hands grabbed me and pulled, causing me jump in surprise.

"What the-"

"So Jason-"

"-what did-"

"-your dad-"

"-say?"

Travis and Conner grinned mischievously as they finished their sentenced.

Percy smirked, "Chris, Grover, Nico and Will had to go but don't worry buddy," he gestured dramatically, " you still have us."

Leo bounced excitedly, " who cares what his dad said. Does anyone remember the_ incident?_"

Leo burst out laughing, causing the rest of the guys to laugh. Next thing I knew, they were all clutching their stomachs and laughing as they rolled around the floor.

I scowled, "I didn't even say anything!"

They laughed harder.

"You guys didn't care about what my dad did you."

Tears streamed down their faces as they nodded. I scowled and crossed my arms.

"Get up, it's not funny and you're embarrassing yourselves in front of the guest."

"But still," Percy said as he slowly recovered, " you should be honored."

"Oh should I." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, it's not everyday you get to meet the Gladice's burgers girl."**(fake burger place, do not try to find!)**

"Wait, the _what _girl?"

"You know," Travis said, " the famous Gladice burger place? That girl was the spokesperson. In fact her picture's still on the burger's bag. Well, the 7-year-old version of her that is."

Conner shook his head with a dramatic sigh.

"Oh please, that's like so long ago, if you want something more up-to-date try her being the snack bar girl. You know the one with the catchy jingle? How did it go again? Something like ' la la da da di'? or was it 'la la di da"? or-"

"Hey, wait a second. That is definitely not how a that or any jingle goes and how do you two even know this stuff anyway?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

Travis and Conner eyes twinkled with mischief.

"We goggled her and it might also have to do with the part that we saw her commercial on TV just yesterday."

Leo whistled, "Yeah Jase, a commercial girl, neat!"

I scowled.

"No, not neat! She kicked me! In _that place_! I'm pretty sure she hates me."

Percy ignored my sentence.

"Don't sweat it, after all when a girl starts killing you- well sort of, you know she's into you."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Courtesy of Beckendorf."

Leo laughed.

"Never mind that. Where is that girl anyway? Any girl that's makes Jason Grace falls to his knees is an impressive one indeed. I so want to meet her!"

"Ok, No one is meeting her! She hates me and I hate her! End of story." I snap, "And no one can change my mind, so there!"

At that moment, the four of them went silent and stared as a voice I thought I would never hear exclaimed.

"Well too bad little bro, I'm in charge of you and I say we go meet her."

Piper's POV

"You're late Miss McLean!"

_Oh crap! How did she even see me!_

I laughed nervously as I got out from behind the last row of chairs and faced the strict women standing on the stage.

"Sneaking in is not what a proper young lady does, Miss McLean."

I huffed.

"You do know," she continued, "that you are 30 minutes late Miss McLean?"

I saw Drew and two other girls I didn't know laugh and smirk.

"I apologize," I said, trying (and failing) to look as if I meant it, "I'm afraid I forgot about the time difference in my hometown and New York."

"Still it is no excuse! Regardless of who your mother is Miss McLean, I hope you don't plan on being late from now on."

"It's Piper- I mean Yes Madam." I said as I saw her glare.

_Cow_

She scowled.

"It's Miss Hera to you. Now get in line, we've already started."

She stuck her nose in the air as she turned back to the line of girls.

As I got in line, Drew sneered at me.

Let me explain, Drew Tanaka was also another fellow commercial girl. Only difference is that she was the meanest, horrible person in the business. Let's just say that she was sort of like the big deal before I started. And so when I started taking away her 'jobs', she hated and deemed me as her number one enemy. We often saw each other at auditions and every time we did, she would come up with some elaborate scheme to make me 'lose'. Like once she locked me in the closet. Luckily one of the producers found me before the audition started.

Anyway, I ignored Drew and got in line next to a younger girl.

"As I was saying, the pageant is made of three parts, the beauty segment, the talent segment and the interview segment. But before that all contestants are required to learn the group choreography and positions during rehearsals. The judges may sometimes be here to 'look around' even, so try to be _puncture _for _all_ rehearsals." Miss Hera said, staring straight at me with a disapproving look befire turning.

When she turned, I made a gagging face. The girl beside me giggled silently and I grinned, winking at the younger girl before making a 'she's crazy' sign behind her.

Upon hearing the younger girl's giggle, Miss Hera turned and glared, but by than I had already put on a straight face.

"Also, as there is still quite some time before the pageant, the equipment crew will only be setting everything up tomorrow. So only use the stage when you're doing final checks on your performance. At the same time, please remember that this is a big pageant and the judges will be judging based on your poise, beauty, elegance and…"

I tuned her voiced out as I stared at the clock.

_When will this horror be over? Come on let it be 4! Please, I'm begging you!_

"Um, Miss Hera? Sorry to interrupt but I don't think Piper hon was listening." Drew's sickly sweet voice said.

Miss Hera abruptly turned towards me and scowled.

"Well, thank you for the tip Miss Tanaka. Well, Miss McLean, what was I saying?"

_Oh gods, busted! Curse that Drew._

"Well, um," I blinked, trying to come up with an excuse. " I um-"

"OK! We're here! What do you want you Cow!"

_Saved! And by someone with good taste in people too!_

I huffed in relied and smirked as I saw Miss Hera's face turn red.

"Thalia Grace! You will not disrespect me like that! Especially not in front of so many people!"

"Oh come on, I am not going to get into one of your fights again."

I froze.

_That voice… oh no please don't let it be him, please don't let it be him_

As I chanted in my head, I turned towards the newcomer's direction, only to see the familiar electric blue eyes if a blonde boy.

He smirked as he saw me.

"Miss me Beauty Queen?"

I'm pretty sure I wanted to die at that moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Model Mishaps

Chapter 6:

Piper's POV

"HE SAID YOU NEEDED US! SO TELL US WHAT YOU WANT!"

"THALIA! SHOW SOME RESPECT!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU TELL US WHAT YOU WANT COW!"

I huffed.

_Oh god, they're giving me a headache_

The argument had been going on for 15 minutes. I was hungry, sick, tired and totally trying to aviod the jerk's gaze.

_Urgh, his smirk makes me gag_

I glanced at the blonde-haired jerks face (Yes, I was still mad), only to see him smirking at me. I sent a scornful look and snapped me head away with a sneer. Yeah, I could be mean. In your face, jerk! Score one for Piper.

I turned back to the arguing um couple? Girls? Eh who cares.

"YOUR FATHER SENT YOU HERE TO HELP! NOT ACT LIKE A HOOLIGAN"

"THAN TELL WHAT YOU WANT! I'M BUSY! I HAVE THINGS TO DO!"

I looked closely at the new girl. She had shoulder length, yet resembled more like short, spiky hair. Her outfit was definitely between punk and goth. She wore a black t-shirt, black tattered jeans and a leather jacket . There was a beautiful sliver circlet in her hair too. Definitely pretty, in her own way she was model material. Only thing that seem out of place from her elegant and graceful demeaner was-

"LOOK, IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT, I'M SO GONNA LEAVE COW!"

Oh yeah, that.

I looked around, all the other girls had gone from gawking to just staring boredly. Some *ahem* Drew, was basically full out flirting with the blonde 'you-know-who'. I sniggered at her poor attempt as he ignored her.

"Um, Piper is it? Or do you want me to call you miss McLean?"

I turn, surprise to see the same blonde girl from the earlier ('mocking') episode.

"Piper," I said, slowly forming a friendly smile,she reminded me too much of an abdorable little sister. "Call me Piper, I not a big fan of my last name."

She smiled nervously, "Oh god, I'm am such a huge fan! My name is Lacy by the way. I'm from Venus &amp; Co , you know the fasion agency? Well it's my first pageant, I'm so nervous. My agent told me to have fun and take things still, I can't believe I get to meet you, the Piper McLean! Oh god, I rambling. Wait! OHMYGOSH I'm rambling to Piper McLean…"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry, you sound exactly like my friend Silena from back home. Oh, she'll definitely like you."

Lacy didn't seem to mind being cut off, she beamed widely.

"So," I started, " first pageant huh, same as me! Looks like we're both newbies huh."

Lacy looked surprise, "Your new too? But I thought…"

I waved her off, "I'm a commericial girl. Frankly, I hate pageants. I'm just here cause my mom made me come."

"Oh Gosh!" Lacy suddenly cried out, causing me to jump in shocked. "You don't mean Aphrodite is here! THE APHRODITE?! I love her clothes!"

"Um yeah , she's here all right. If you want we could hang out sometime, my mom would love to meet you. She's always saying how she loves her 'adoring fans'. Yeah, her words, not mine."

Lacy squealed in my ear.

"Wow, for someone so small, you really can squeal." I said, wincing.

"Oops, sorry." Lacy looked sleepish. "it's just that, first I meet you, than the Graces and than now this! This is totally the best day so far!"

"That's nice," I smiled, "But whoose Grace?"  
Lacy giggled.

"Not Grace, the Graces is just the short form I use. You know, the Grace family are the ones arguing now- along that blonde boy and Zeus Grace."

"Wait, Zeus Grace? As in the hotel CEO Zeus Grace?And you'r telling me the CEO's entire family is gathered in this room now, arguing about pointless stuff?" I raised my eyebrows in disbelieve.

"Um yeah?"

"Wait! You mean tha-that jerk is related to the Hotel's CEO?"

"What jerk?" Lacy looked confused at my horrified look. "Ooh, you mean Jason Grace? He's Zeus's son, the heir to the hotel and all that. Dashing huh? He sure is cute."

Lacy smiled wistfully.

"Wait then-"

I paused in relisation.

_Oh god! I kneeled the hotel's CEO's son in his um place. What have I done! Oh no this cannot be happening! Mom is so gonna kill me!_

I started at him, horrified.

He was trying to get away from Drew but upon feeling my gaze, he turned, raising his eyebrow at my face.

I turned, motified and red-face, avoiding all possible eye contact ith anyone.

Not noticing my discomfort, Lacy continued.

"The ones arguing are Hera Grace, as you know and Thalia Grace. Hera is Zeus second wife. Apparently Jason and Thalia are from his first . Thalia is the oldest child but from what I know, Zeus made Jason the heir. Thalia doesn't like her stepmom very much, their um arguments are one of the things magazines love publishing about. But- um are you alright Piper? You loom a little, er, flushed, embarrass even?"

I shook my head vigoriously, but lacy's eyes widen with relisation.

"Oh!" she squeaked, "I forgot about the whole um lobby incident. This must be awkward for you."

"What? How do you know about that?" I asked, horrifed.

"I was, er, there. Many, may people were there actually. Oh, but don't worry Piper! In your defence, I totally think he deserved it! Besides it wasn't so bad!"

I practically flushed.

"I kneeled the furture heir of Zeus hotel, the hotel I'm staying in, in front of so many people in the place that hurts most for guys."

" Ok, it's bad."

I moaned.

"Oh god, this is humiliating! I'm leaving, I doubt I can ever look him in the eye again without turning red."

I turned and headed for the exit quietly, not at all daring the look in his directions.

"PIPER MCLEAN, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?"

I winced.

"Um, out?"

"The rehearsal isn't over yet." Hera haughtily told me.

I felt the eyes of eveyone in the room.

_Great, thanks a lot hera._

"Well in my defense, there's only 5 minutes left. And besides, you're… preoccupied."

"Which reminds me," my eyes snapped to the electric blue eyes of the raven hair girl. "Hera, WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

immediately, hera's eyes harden and shot lasers at Thalia.

I sighed, rubbing my throbbing head.

_Not this agin._

"MANNERS! THALIA GRACE SHOW SOME RESPECT!"

"YOU SHOULD JUST TELL US WHAT YOU WAN-"

"-OK! THAT'S IT! WE GET IT! THALIA HATES YOU AND YOU HATE THALIA! NEWSFLASH, NO ONE CARES! YOU TWO HAVE GOT TO STOP BEING CHILDISH! URGH, GROW UP! I'M LEAVING!"

Than I turned and stormed out of the place, ignoring the fact that everyone was either a)gasping in shock or b)staring open-mouthed.

Slamming open the door, I marched back to my room, only to pause halfway.

_Wht just happen? OMG I JUST INSULTED THE ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL MAN IN THE UNIVERSE'S WIFE AND DAUGHTER! NOOOOO! Wait, why am I sayin this in my head?_

"OMG, I JUST INSULTED ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL MAN IN THE UNIVERSE'S WIFE AND DAUGHTER! NOOOOOOO!"

Jason's POV

"…so she just said that to them and she's alive?!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Leo she's still alive."

"WOW!" Leo grinned as his laughed. " And I thought I was brave! This girl gets more and more awesome by the second!"

"Yeah, yeah she's awesome blah blah blah. It happened like three days ago. Get over the shock Leo."

Yep, it was entirely three days. Three days since she arrive, three days since since she yelled at the two scariest women I know and three days worth of her avoiding me at every second. The next beaty pageant session was in two days so it was no surprise I didn't see her at all. Lucky for her, my dad laughed it off and found the whole thing amusing when Hera complained. Yeah well, let's just say he wasn't allowed to sleep in the bedroom for the um, next few days.

Leo bounced with excitement.

"But I can't, she's awesome! Her name is Piper right? We should totally ask her to hang out sometimes! I bet she would be able to shut the twins up for sure!"

"Um, no," I snorted. "I doubt she's _that_ good. Besides she's dead, Hera was basically red and screeching at her when she left. Thalia was worse, she didn't say _anything_. And when she's quiet, it's always a bad sign."

"Awww" Leo pouted. "And she was cool too."

I rolled my eyes and slapped his head.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for?!"

"The diner is that way, genius. You made the wrong turn."

"Oh," Leo scratched his head. "My bad."

He made a U-turn and drove into the diner's carpack.

"Must you really drive so slow? Even my grandma drives faster than you."

Leo frowned.

"But your grandma doesn't drive."  
"Exactly."

Leo scowled.

"Yeah whatever, this is my precious festus. I spent hours fixing him up and I am definitely not taking any risk to my baby. Like I said, treasure him or walk, your pick."

He leaned over to hug his car.

"Don't listen to him pal, he just a mean old guy, grumpy cause he got burned by a girl."

"For the last time, I did not get burned!" I grumbled. "and this is coming from a guy whoose talking to Happy the Car!"

I turned and stormed into the diner, with Leo chuckling behind.

As we entered, we found the rest of the guys and flopped into the empty seats.

"Why, you look mad." Nico smirked. "Got burned by a girl again Grace?"

They laughed and I snarled.

"For the last time, I did not get burned!"

"Sure Grace," Beckendorf chuckled.

"Yeah-"

"-it's not like-"

"-some girl kicked you-"

"-in the place that hurts most-"

"-and made you look-"

"-like a foo-"

"-in your dad's hotel!"

Travis and Conner finished, grinning mischievously at me.

Frank frowned.

"Can you two stop doing that? It's sort of creepyyyy- Hey Hazel!"

We stared in amusement- well they stared, I was still angry and Nico frowned- as Frank went red upon seeing Hazel, his crush since 3rd grade and a waitress in our favourite diner.

The browned-haired girl smiled shyly at Frank.

"Hi Frank! Nico! What would you guys like today?"

"Usual please." Travis said, still smirking at Frank. "Though I think Frank would like something else-presumably *cough* a date *cough*"

Hazel didn't seem to hear or see Frank's flushed face.

"The usual? Got it. Where's Grover and Will?"  
"Will is busy with his guitar lesson and Grover's out with Juniper." Nico said, still frowning. "And Bianca wants you to be back early to help her out with diner, sis."

Hazel noded with a small.

"Got it Nico, tell Bianca I'll be home early and I will be back soon with your order. Bye Frank."

She giggled, giving the said tomato-face boy a dazzling smile before turning back to the kitchen.

Once she was out of the earshot, Frank turned towards a laughing Travis and scowled.

"What was that for?! Not cool dude. Not. Cool."

Beckendorf shrugged and nudged Travis.

"Sorry dude but he's right, it was a bit uncalled."

Travis rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, you hav to admit, it's about time Frank man up and just ask her out."

"Dude! That's my sister!" Nico thundered. "I'm warning you Zhang."

Frank splattered.

"What did I do? Travis the mean one whoose suggesting the idea!"  
I leaned over to Leo and Conner.

"Um do you guys think we should do something? Before things get out of hand?"

They grinned.

"Are you kidding Grace? This is the most entertainig thing so far, I am so not missing this."

Conner leaned back on his chair.

"Yeah," Leo gave a excited smile. "I wish there was popcorn."

"I'm am right!" Travis exclaimed. "It's better to say it straight off to a girl, works ever time for me."

Frank turned red. (With anger this time)

"Oh yeah? I'll like to see you try! You think getting a girl is so easy? That they'll just melt in your hands?"

"Oh hell I do!" Travs said with a arrogent smirked.

"Prove it," Beckendorf said smiling.

"Sure thing bro, pick any girl. I'll work my magic."

"Alright!" Beckendorf smiled, triumphant. " I pick…. That one!"


	7. Chapter 7

Model Mishaps

Chap 7:

Piper's POV

"Oh, Piper dear. You have got to stop sulking. Honestly, I left you alone for just a few hours and you cook up such a huge mess for me. Thank goodness the Grace family doesn't hold any grudges. Well, maybe Hera, but no matter! She is a dear friend of mine after all."

I groaned.

"I know mom. But I can't believe what I did, in front of so many people, it's humiliating!"

I slumped into the bed.

"I'll forever be known as the girl who made a huge fool of myself in front of one of the most powerful families in the world!"

"Oh Piper," my mom looked up from her mirror cheerfully "I always did say your temper would get you into lots of trouble didn't I? Still, you can't undo whats has been done! And besides from what I hear, they did deserve it . Though I'm pretty sure the boy- Jason was it?- did it only cause he likes you oh my! You two would make such a lovey couple!"

My mom squealed as I scowled.

"For the last time! No meddling mom! I hate him, he hates me! Don't do turning this into one of your 'matching-making' projects."

"Fine." She pouted. "But still, cheer up hon. Now I'll be gone for the afternoon, so here's some cash and go enjoy your afternoon with some friends sweetie. 'Kay?"

I was tempted to say "What friends?" but seeing my mom's perfect smile on her flawless face, and judging by my sulky attitude, I decided to play nice.

"Yeah sure mom, enjoy your day."

As she left I turned and screamed into the pillow once more.

_Why? Why was I so stupid? I humilated myself in front so many people, insulted some of new york's most influencial people and embarrass myself in front of a cut- I mean jerk! Yeah jerk who turns out to be the most famous hotel CEO's son! Gods, I'm a idiot._

I screamed again and looked up.

Well when there's frustration, I know who to call.

I grabbed my phone and typed in a familiar number.

"Hello, Annabeth speaking."

"It's me and my life is ruin."

I could practically hear Annabeth blinking blankly.

"Um, ok let me on the speaker."

"Hi Pipes! How's New York?!" Silena said in an overly cheerful voice.

I blinked.

"Er, what she means to say is um, er, Sup' Pipes!" Katie said panickly.

"Okk," I got up, "I something wrong? You guys are using your 'there's something wrong and I don't want Piper to know voice!' and are you guys in car? Why is it so noisy out there?"

I gawked at the loud car horning and beeping through the phone, knowing perfecly well that the streets of our small town would never have this sort of noise.

"Nothing's wrong!' Annabeth said a bit too quickly, "As you were saying? Is this about your um humilation again?"

Usaully I wouldn't fall for this sort of distraction, but I was not in the mood.

"Yes! I'm humilated beyond belief!"

"Oh Piper," I could hear Silena sighing, "how many times do we have to say, you did it, you can't undo it and it wasn't _that_ bad."

There was silence.

"Ok, fine. It was that bad."

I moaned in frustration.

"Silena! Piper it alright, everyone makes mistakes. Since they don't even care about it anymore, you shouldn't either! It's not worth it, your acting ridiculous!"

I paused.

"I guess your right huh Annabeth? I am acting ridiculous."

I got up, feeling a bit more perky.

"You see? Your all good Pipes!"Katie exclaimed. "Which reminds me, did I tell you about my flower?!"

"Uh no. Why?"

I heard Silena and Annabeth simultaneously groaned.

"Um, did I say the wrong thing?"

"Nope, you didn't!" Katie said cheerfully, "don't listen to them Pipes! You see, my mom received this gorgeous flower from her friend from Mexico, you might have heard of it before, it's called the _chocolate cosmo_, oh gosh! Can you believe we got a flower like that! It's one of the most rarest flower in the world, only found in Mexico! And get this, you'll totally love it cause it smells exactly like chocolates! Chocolates and flowers! My two most favourite things combined together! Can you believe it?! I can't wait to show it to you! It's gorgeous, it has eight chocolate brown petals and-" **(it's a real flower though I think its protected so I doubt you can actually take it casually from anyway. That and Im pretty sure it wouldn't survive anyway else. For the sake of the story, just pretend all this is possible though 'kay)**

"Ok and as you can see Katie has been gushing about the flower ever since her mom gave her one. She has it in her shirt pocket and treats it like her own baby. I mean sure, I find it fascinating seeing as I personally grew up around chocolates but still, Annaeth and I are dying from her gushing Piper! Help us! Please I'm begging you!"

"Hey! I do not gush!" cried Katie's insulted tone.

"Wait, hold on a second. What did you mean by 'I can't wait to show you' Kates?"

There was silence.

"She means that she gonna, um show you when you get back." Annabeth said casually, pressing the car horn at the same time.

"No, she sounded like she was going to see me soon- Wait, the traffic noises, your nervousness and that sentence, you guys aren't in the Big Apple are you?"

"Whattt? Nooo, of course not! Oh gods, look at my make-up! It's ruin! I need to go fix it! Bye Piper!"

"Wait! But I-"

She hung up and I stared at the phone in my hands.

"Okayyy…"

Katie's POV

"She's onto us! How is she onto us?"

"Most likely from the fact that we were speaking nonsense." Annabeth said, slamming at the car horn again. "God! The traffic here sucks! Why can't the traffic jam move?! Urghhh!"

"Seriously Silena, we should've taken a cab! Why did you have to insist on renting a car? We are totally lost! It's been hours since we left the airport and we still havent reach the hotel!" I groaned.

"Hey!" Silena huffed. "From a traffic like this, getting a cab would've cost a fortune! Just be glad I managed to rent a car! And getting lost was totally not my fault!"

"Urgh! Stop arguing you two!" Annabeth snapped, we went quiet immediately, she could be scary when she wanted, "There's a diner! I'm going to turn in and wait in the carpack, you two go in and ask for directions and get me some coffee, god I hate new york's traffic- GODS STOP MAKING THAT NOISE I'M MOVING!"

Silena and I stared, wide-eyed.

"Um, yeah- I mean yes Madm!"

Annabeth was _really_ scary when she was in a bad mood.

After she stopped, Silena and I rushed out and headed towards the diner, making snippy comments in the process.

"See, Annabeth's mad now!"

"And that's my fault how?"

"I told you we should've rented a cab didn't I? But nooo, we just had to save some cash by renting a car and getting lost!"

"Hey! I was trying to help! I don't see you having any bright ideas now do you!"

"Well I-"

"Hi there! Welcome to the Half-Blood café! My name is Zoë, Zoë Nightshade. How may I be of service?"

We immediately turned towards her and plastered smiles. She was extremely pretty with dark brown eyes, a slightly upturned nose, copper coloured skin and long dark hair. She resembled a Persian princess, with a beautiful sliver circlet in her hair.

"Yes," Silena said sweetly, " We would like one cup of coffee, take-away and black please and would you mind giving us some instructions to Zeus Hotel?"

"Sure thing, one black coffee coming up! Though for the instructions… Hey Hazel! Mind telling these girls the way to the hotel? Your more familar with that place than me."

I turned to see a pretty African American with shoulder-length curly cinimon brown hair and a pair of gold eyes. She smiled shyly as she thought to herself.

"Sure! I have a map somewhere, wait a second."

Zoë turned back to us, smiling as she did.

"I take it you guys aren't from around here?"

I gave a sleepish shrugged.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Nah, just a guess. You guys look too soft to be from around here."

"Um, thanks I think?" Silena raised her eyebrow.

"Ah! Here! Alright, now as you see the diner is right here. Just go straight when you leave the left exit of the car park and turn right when you see the old sweet shop – it always has tons of kids surrounding it, you definitely won't miss it- and then go straight, make another left turn at the park and than go stright and turn at the second right exit you see. Go stright again and turn right at the statue of a this lady holding a puppy and you'll reach the hotel."

I stared blankly as I saw her pen move from one place to another.

"Um, can you repeat that? In simpler terms please?"

Hazel laughed ad repeated the route again drawing it on the map and giving it to us.

"Oof, I sort of get it. I guess? Thanks anyway." Silena scowled at the map.

"I'm sure, we'll figure it out." I said , glaring at the map with her.

"Well," Hazel began, "I could ask my brother to drive you, he right there, in fact I'll go get him-"

"Oh no!" I stopped her with a warm smile. "We've have intruded too much , it's fine really! We have another friend in our rented car anyway and she not in a um, _suitable_ mood to be friendly right now."

"If your sure." Hazel said worriedly.

"Yeah, don't worry," Silena said smiling, "Annabeth's great with maps. She'll be able to figue it out. Which reminds me."

She turned to me with with a smile, "I wasn't lying when I said my make-up was ruin, I'm gonna go fix it 'kay?"

She rushed towards the diner's bathroom without hearing my answer, leaving me dumbstruck.

I huffed.

"That girl really," I sighed, "Thanks Hazel, Zoë, guess I'll try figuring the map while I'm at it."

Hazel smiled and continued with her work.

"Sure," Zoë smiled, "Nice flower by the way."

My eyes lit up and I beamed.

"Thanks."

I grabbed the map and walked towards the table at corner of the diner.

_Ok , so we have to leave the carpack through the left exit and then turn left- wait I mean right, or was it left? Urghh, this is hopeless. At this rate, we'll never see Piper again. Ok, so turn right- I mean left! It's the left exit you idiot! Left exit than turn right, go straight and turn-  
_"Hi!"

"Ahh! I mean turn left, wait turn right? Or was it left? Urgh! You made me lose my concentration! Thanks a lot pal!" I snapped, looking up to a pair of mischievous blue eyes.

A tall skinny boy with curly brown hair stared at me with a gleam in his eyes. There was a sarcastic smile on his lips and there was something about him that made me worried.

Instead of being insulted, he smiled a crooked smile.

"My bad, by the way name's Travis Stoll, devilishly handsome and smartest guy you'll ever meet."

I stared.

"Are you serious?" I said flatly. "Nevermind, don't answer that. Can I help you with something?"

I turned back to the map and started concentrating again.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to say what a nice flower you have there."

I stopped and beamed.

"Oh, well than thank you, I- Why Is My Flower In Your Hand?"

I stared at my poor flower in his hand as he stared at it.

He shrugged.

"I just thought it smelled good so I took it. Hmmm, I was right! It does smell like chocolates! Wow, never thought I'll ever find any flower appealing enough to eat."

I cringed as I saw him shake the flower.

"It's called the chocolate cosmo and I'll appreciate if you returned it to me." I said in a strained voice.

"Nah, like I said, it smells good enough to eat."

"Yes, well," I said stiffly, "you arent goint o eat it so please give it bac- OH MY GODS, WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! STOP EATING MY FLOWER!"

I shrieked in horrer and he chewed off one of the petals only to spit it out.

"Urgh it doesn't taste as good as it smells, but still no matter," he tossed the precious flower behind him and smirked at me. "So you, me one date huh? What do you say? And don't worry I'll bring you to eat nicer food, ones that are much nicer than that flower."

I stared, open-mouth at the destroyed.

"Um, are you alright?" He asked, raising his eyebrow mischievously.

I looked up and him and narrowed my eyes.

Hades pretty much struck after that.

Third party's POV

Silena Beauregard had seen many things before. She knew her friends well. And she had been there to see every single weird, unlogical thing her best friends had done. But nothing could prepare her for the sight of Katie- calm, friendly, sweet and kind-hearted Katie- hitting a guy with a rolled-up map.

Presumably, _their _rolled-up map.

She was running around, screaming bloody murder and brandishing the map at the poor guy as they ran round tables and chairs.

The poor guy wasn't even arguing back, he looked confused- well actually he had a mischievously smile on his face, but for some reason he looked more confused than mischievous.

Upon catching up with him, she began hitting him repeatedly and harshly with the map.

Zoë looked astonished but didn't do anything. Poor Hazel looked confused and as if she wanted to say something but didn't know how to.

Luckily the only customers seem to be a group of boys who found the whole situation amusing.

_Scratch_ that, they found it hilarilous, somethning quite obvious from their loud laughter and clutching stomach.

Silena couldn't help but smile, it was rare to see Katie like that, that and that the entire situation was hilarious in it's own way.

Someone besides her coughed.

Silena snapped her head to see a handsome young African American smiling politely at her.

"Um, Miss? Forgive me but I'm Charles Beckendorf, a friend of that idiot your friend over there is hitting. I'll just like to start by apologising on the behalf of my friend. I know he should be the one doing it but still I'm very sorry about his behaviour. Please convey my apology to your friend."

Silena blinked for a moment, than she smiled warmly.

"Oh, no worries. In fact, Katie should be the one apologising . She is after all, the one hitting your friend. On the behalf of her I apologise- Charles was it?"

He smiled, eyes twinkling.

"Call me Beckendorf, everyone does."  
"Oh, but that's a bit long don't you think?" Silena pouted, "Why don't I call you … Charlie!"

"Charlie?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Yep!" Silena giggled. "Is that alright with you, Charlie?"

He stared for a moment, than broke out into a smile.

"I'll make an exception, if the fair maiden would give me the pleasure of telling me your name, Miss…?"

Silena laughed, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Silena Beauregard. Pleasure to meet you Charlie."

He smiled.

"I have a feeling we're going to be great together Miss Beauregard."

"YOU CONCEITED LITTLE NO-BRAIN JERK! HOW DARE YOU! DIE!"

Katie screamed at Travis, continuing to hit him as she attacked him with harsh words.

Travis didn't flinched, on the contrary, he smiled.

"Aren't you over-reacting? It's just a flower?" He said as he avoided yet another hit.

"JUST A FLOWER? JUST A FLOWER? YOU DIMWITTED DUMBO! THAT

FLOWER WAS ONE OF THE RAREST FLOWER IN THE WORLD, YOU CAN'T JUST GROW OR FIND IT ANYWHERE! IT CAN ONLY BE FOUND IN MEXICO! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY, YOU'VE JUST CONTRIBUTED TO THE DESTRUCTION OF AN ENDANGERED SPECIES!"

"Oops, My bad."

"THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?! YO-YOU URGHHH!"

"So, I'm guessing that's a no to the date then?"

Katie stared and lead out a battle cry.

"NOOOOOO! I'LL KILL YOU IF THAT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

"Ow! That hurts!"

Katie glared daggers at him. She hit him with the map a hundred more times before, finally she stopped.

"THAT'S IT! I'M LEAVING! I CAN'T SPEND ANOTHER MINUTE IN THIS MURDEROR'S PRESENCE!" Katie's eye caught Silena. "COME ON SILENA! WE'RE LEAVING!"

And with that Katie stormed over to silena, grabbed her hand, the coffee, the map and stormed out of the place.

"Bye sweeheart." Travis said smirking.

"ARGHHHH! DIE!"

Katie stormed on his foot on the way out, satisfied as he gave a shout of pain, before ranning out of th dinner as she pulled Silena out.

"Bye Charlie!" Silena called , giving Beckendorf one last smile before being pulled away.

"Holy crap, that girl can step! God that hurts!" Travis grumbled as Hazel and Frank (who only helped cause hazel made him) helped him up onto a nearby chair.

"Katie."

"Pardon?" Travis raised an eyebrow at Beckendorf.

"Her name is Katie Gardner, not 'that girl'."

"And you know that how?" Jason asked.

Beckendorf shrugged.

"I talked to Silena while Travis was getting beat up."

"Oh yeah, the whole 'Bye Charlie!' thing" Nico smirked.

"Whipped." Leo coughed.

Beckendorf just shrugged.

"Sorry Bro," Conner sniggered, "But even I have to admit , your approach not only suck, you ended up getting beat up by a girl."

Travis scowled.

"I was not beat up!"

Jason smirked.

"Sure you weren't, now you know how it feels."

Travis rolled his eyes.

"But still Katie huh? Does she have an obsession with flowers?"  
Beckendorf raised his eyebrow.

"Didn't you hear her angry rant? You destroyed an endangered species dude, you should be ashamed."

"I didn't know it was endangered! I thought it was just some normal weird chocolate scented flower!"

"And instead of saying that, you chose to enrage the poor girl even further." Zoë rolled her eyes as she tossed Travis an ice pack.

"I don't blame her one bit, you deserved it. That is not how you get a girl."

"Whatever, it's not like I'll ever see her again, unless…" Travis look at Beckendorf.

"Why the sudden interest bro?" I thought you said you didn't like her?" Conner asked smirking.

"Psshh, of course I don't like her! Who would like a pshyco like that?"

"Well, she is pretty. If you don't like her, does it mean I can have her?" Leo ask.

"NO!"

They stared at Travis.

"I mean… um, Argh just tell me if you know!"

Hazel laughed softly.

"I can help you with that, they were asking for instructions to Zeus Hotel actually."

"My dads'?" Jason asked, surprised.

"Yep, and in fact you'll be surprised to know about the purpose of their visit." Beckendorf smirked at Jason and Travis.


End file.
